The other Love angels return
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: This is actually my characters, but don't get mad at me for that! They're mine, they came to my mind!


The other Love Angels return.  
We even fight at the beach  
  
Emma was lying in her bed until the phone rang. It was Sophie who called and said: Emma are you going to sleep all day? You'll miss the train. Emma waked up and ran down the stairs and felled I knew that she was going to do that, said Haruka She always does that when she gets flustered, said Michiru Pote-kyuun, said Emma  
Emma was eating break feast when she saw Haruka and Michiru flirting Here's your lunch, said Michiru. Haruka-sans favorit, salad. I put in an extra helping, just for you. Ah, thank you, said Haruka Please drive saftly now, said Michiru Of course I will... FOR YOU, said Haruka Haruka-san., said Michiru Michiru., said Haruka OK, OK, thanks for the meal, said Emma. Geez, you two are WAY too lovey- dovey for the morning. Well, I am off to work, said Haruka See you later, said Emma and Michiru You should hurry up and get dressed, Emma, said Michiru Yeah huh? Said Emma Good morning, said Angelicka Mornin´! Said Caroline. What? Emma, plannin' to go out with your PJ´s? Ah, I'm., said Emma There is no time to change your clothes. We have to leave right now, Emma, said Angelicka and took Emma in the hand Ah, HEY! Said Emma. Geez, Caroline and Angelicka, you're mean. Hold on a sec. I'll go and get ready, she said and ran to the stairs and fell again. Henyo henyo! Figures! Said the both of them See you later! Said Emma Hurry up, we're late! Said Caroline Emma, hurry up, hurry up, said Angelicka Wait for me! Said Emma  
Michiru waved to them Jamapii, it's safe to come out now, said Michiru and Jamapii came up Jama, jama..Jama, said Jamapii Oh, Emma forgot her toothbrush. She doesn't like those complimentary toothbrushes in the hotel, said Michiru She's such a forgetfull and clumsy child, pii, said Jamapii Even though she doesn't remember being a Love Angel, Emma is a sympathetic and sweet girl. I just want her to grow up without losing her gentle nature, said Michiru But she's forgotten me. I miss her very much, pii, said Jamapii Jamapii, said Michiru  
Sophie, Yaten, Seiya and Taiki stood and waited for the three girls. Then  
they ran over the street when a car came. Sorry! Screamed Caroline You're late, Caroline, screamed Seiya too Caroline Sorry Seiya! Screamed Caroline. I can't move another inch Taiki, thank you very much for coming to see us off, said Angelicka It was Emmas fault, but, said Caroline while sitting on the ground Please forgive me for being late, said Angelicka That's fine. We were on our way to a game, said Taiki. Anyway you have to hurry. Well, if we run up the stairs on 20 seconds, we should have about 10 seconds to stand on the platform, said Yaten Why are you bothering to calculate that in your head, Yaten-kun, said Emma Ah, sorry, said Yaten Man! Didn't I tell you not to say "sorry" so much? Said Emma Sorry, said Yaten Geez, said Emma Hey do you really want to go? Or do you just want to stay here and chew the fat? Said Sophie She's right let's hurry, said Angelicka Alright, said Taiki Ahn..I can't run anymore, said Caroline Okay, I get it, said Seiya Ungaa, vroom VROOM VROOM! Screamed Seiya and had Caroline on the back Seiya, I love you so much, said Caroline and hugged him  
Now Emma and the others were on the train to the hotel I'm surprised at you guys. A send-off for an exciting 3 day, 2 night trip? Said Sophie I didn't really ask him to come. He just did, said Emma Since your boyfriend didn't come, Sophie, you may not understand, said Angelicka. But when two people love each other, they don't want to be separated even for a second. Just like Taiki and I. What's with this sudden change to soap-opera speech?! Said Emma. You're plannin on havin' a fun vacation, right? Oh? Emma, don't you feel lonely without Yaten-kun? Said Angelicka Yaten and I have knew each other for two years, that's all, said Emma. Were not an "item" like you two, Angelicka. Really? Said Caroline Are you sure? Said Angelicka Anyway, since this is a special girl's trip, let's enjoy our selves, said Emma. Caroline, Angelicka. Forget your darling boyfriends for now. OK, OK, said Caroline It can't be helped, I guess. Well then, I got something to share with you, said Angelicka. It's a present from Taiki. I wanted to eat them all by myself, though. No matter how I see it, it looks like a present for all of us, said Caroline I feel Taikis generosity, said Angelicka Feel as much you want... alone, said Sophie. Oh! Sugar-less chocolate! Sold! Ah I wanted that, said Caroline That's what Taiki gave ME, said Angelicka What are you talking about, said Sophie  
Emma looked out the window. They were already there. Ah! What a view, said Emma Its beautiful, said Caroline Fantastic, said Angelicka  
They ran down to the beach. They had a great time. Then Emma casted water  
on Angelicka and Caroline. Sophie was on the beach relaxing. After a  
while in the water two guys came. (It was the ones who were with in  
Wedding Peach deluxe.) Cool babes, said Kiyo Yeah, said Mac Do you want to hang with and have a drink with us, said Kiyo. Anyway, do you have boyfriends? No, said Angelicka Wait Angelicka, said Emma But we decided we were going to pretend that we didn't have any, right? Said Angelicka Besides, they're not here, said Caroline. All right were hanging with. I like to have some shaved ice. Ya ready Angelicka? I prefer soft ice-cream, said Angelicka Good that's settled. Lets go, said Kiyo OK, said Caroline Yeah, lets, said Angelicka I'm going in for a swim, said Sophie I don't think that's such a good idea, said Emma sitting alone And after that, I was A-OK like always, said Kiyo to the two girls and the other man That was the best man, said Mac I almost bust a gut, said Kiyo  
Then Angelicka and Caroline looked at each other and stood up Oh? Something wrong? Said Kiyo We have to go, said Angelicka Yep, thanks for the treat, said Caroline What are you talkin about, our dates just started, said Kiyo Well! Ya mean ya got more of your boring brags? Said Caroline Trashin us after we paied for your stuff!? Said Mac I thought that I could enjoy a little conversation on our trip, but I guess we chose the wrong people for that, said Angelicka and the both leaved Hey wait up, said Kiyo and sat his hand on Caroline's shoulder, but then Caroline throw him away Let go of me, said Angelicka Bitch, said Mac That's far enough, said Emma and almost brooke his arm Say what? Ouch ouch, said Mac You're gonna pay for this, said Mac  
They stood and waited for the sunset and it was very beautiful. Dear Yaten, how are you? Well, I just saw you this morning. Its seems kinda silly to ask. But you're okay, right? The ocean is the best. How can I explain it...It's like...I feel free.. Two of us went wild and had a horrible time, but we are still as cheerful as ever. For proof, they're swimming in the hotel pool even though we already swam a lot in the ocean. Oh, the sunset from the beach was very beautiful. I'll call you as soon as I come home. Nighty night What a strength! She is filled with such a Love Wave, said enemy I'm gonna secretly deliver Emma-sans toothbrush, pii, said Jamapii. Ah, that's.. I don't remember seeing a mailbox, said Emma. Maybe, Ill just ask at the front desk. What's this?! I don't believe this. Am I below the pool? Are you the one? Said a voice. Are you the one who is spreading the Love Wave everywhere? Who are you? Love Wave? What are you talking about? Said Emma and then it came some ugly things and catched her. What's this?! NO! Ill devour your filthy Love Wave and use for my evil purposes, said the monster  
Then the monster came out from the dark.  
Sophie and the others lied on deck chairs and then Kiyo and Mac came.  
Sophie saw them first. What's wrong? Said Angelicka Dweebs at 3 o'clock! Said Caroline Leave them alone. We will just ignore them, said Angelicka Angelicka, Caroline, be careful. Something's wrong about them, said Sophie  
Then we are with Emma and the monster. The monster catches Emma and says: What's wrong? Can't move? Said the monster. I'm gonna suck your Love Wave dry with these, and took back the ugly things NOOO!!! Screamed Emma  
Then a shine came up. It was Aphrodite. I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite, she said. Arise, Emma. You are Love Angel, Fighter Moon. Love Angel, Fighter Moon, said Emma Because of your work, Fighter Moon, Reine Devila was purified once again and the world was saved. Furthermore, Angel world and Devil world reached an agreement and signed a nonaggression pact that said we would not invade each others domain. Moon, Star, Universe, Sophie, and Starfighter, Thank you for and appreciate your work. We weren't the only ones who helped. Yaten..no....Sailor Starhealer also helped us, said Moon I know. Moon, that was really a heart-breaking battle, wasn't it, said Aphrodite Aphrodite-sama, will you do me a favour? The battle between Angel World and Devil World is over. If its possible, could you make Haruka forget that she was a devil, said Moon Could you do the same for Taiki, please, said Universe. He's just a normal human. It'd be better for him not to know. I will erase the battles memory from Harukas and Taikis minds, said Aphrodite. The memories of their daily lives will be intact. So, there will be no inconveniences. Thank you very much, Aphrodite-sama, said Moon. And then, could you uh..Could you please erase my memory as a Love Angel, too? Moon, why? Said Universe I want to live with Haruka and Michiru again. Not as an angel or a devil, but as an ordinary being, said Moon Ditto! I want the same, said Universe Aphrodite-sama, this time the battle took too long, said Starfighter. I would like to enjoy my life as Seiya Kou again. Starfighter-sama, said Star Star, how about you? Said Aphrodite I too would like to be... an ordinary girl with Starfighter-sama..no... Seiya-kun..., said Star How optimistic, said Sophie. That would have been my line if I were Sophie Malmenklint from along time ago. But I think a normal witch life is not so bad now. It sounds like you all feel the same way, said Aphrodite. Very well. I will grant your wishes. That's right. I am. I am the Love Angel, Fighter Moon, said Emma Moon, take your new powers, said Aphrodite Wedding Cool Flower, screamed Emma and transformed into Fighter Moon Love Angel, said the monster Moon-chama, screamed Jamapii Jamapii, said Moon You've got your memory back, said Jamapii Yes, but how come you're here, said Moon Something awful has happen! Caroline-chama and the others are in trouble, pii, said Jamapii Let me go, said Caroline Quit it, said Sophie and tried to hit them but they hit her and she fell to the ground  
Then a light shined up the water and Moon flied up with the wings of an  
Angel. On this nice day filled with the peace of a mid-summer night, you've spoiled our special getaway. I won't forgive you! The Love Angel, Fighter Moon, is very displeased with you! Said Moon Fighter Moon? Said Sophie and then Moon started to shine Star, Universe, Sophie, remember back, said Moon We are... Said Caroline ..Love Angels... Said Angelicka Fighter Angels, said Sophie Wedding Lovely Flower, screamed Caroline and transformed into Fighter Star Wedding Smart Flower, screamed Angelicka and transformed into Fighter Universe Wedding Luckily Flower, screamed Sophie and transformed into Fighter Sophie The other Love Angels are back! I'm so touched, pii, said Jamapii Moon twin sword, screamed Sophie and got the swords and attacked Universe spiral whip, screamed Universe and got a whip and attacked Star rolling boomerang, screamed Star and got the two boomerangs and attacked Love Angels! I will devour them along with their Love Waves! Said the Monster A devil crawling in the dark! I will eradicate your impure soul, said Sophie and attacked the attack Star is the automatic symbol of our Stars in the sky, said Star. And I will blow away your evil wind! In the name of Universe I will have the power to survive but as long as you here I can't forgive you, said Universe. Here I come. Do it now, Moon, said Universe New trick debut, said Star Show me what you got, said Sophie Moon grenade crystal, screamed Moon and they did the same attack as Peach and the others. Moon Heart impact!  
Bye bye monster Moon, Star, Universe, Sophie. I congratulate you on a job well done, said Aphrodite Aphrodite-sama, said Moon What is happening? Said Sophie There are devils who don't feel comfortable with the peaceful settlement, between the Angel world and the Devil world, said Aphrodite. Though few in number, they seem to have come to Human world. That's horrible, said Moon Crooked people are everywhere, said Star Because of the influence of their Evil Wave, the devils descendants who were asleep have begun to awaken. The devil you fought today appears to be a devil who has been sealed away for along time in this land, said Aphrodite Oh, now I get it, said Moon Love Angels, we cannot leave this situation unattended. With your new power, purify the devils. Please, said Aphrodite Emma, screamed Caroline. Get a move on it, or were gonna leave you. Ahn, wait up, screamed Emma and ran to them. P.S. I have been a little bit busy. So, I had to wait until tomorrow morning to put this in the mailbox. Huh? You want to know what happened? Cant tell, girls secret 


End file.
